


bring me your love

by CaptainButts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, chanbaek just wanna see krisho bang, kris and suho are embarrassing parents, so is sehun, tao and kai are babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainButts/pseuds/CaptainButts
Summary: they finally get that dateor baekhyun and chanyeol are the nosiest fuckers in the world(sequel to constant knot)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bdock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdock/gifts).



it’s been months since their schedules allowed them to actually get some free time together--what with kris always working with improving the after school program, taking more shifts in order to expand the amount of activities the kids can do, and junmyeon working overtime to make sure his clients and boss are fully satisfied with each transaction he supervises. but they make it work, kris staying over at junmyeon’s house more often than not, making sure the two get quality time together, and eventually... they finally get that date.

 

…

 

“so you’re positive you can watch the kids?” junmyeon asked, a brow raising at the thought of the two taking care of his sons. chanyeol and baekhyun looked at each other before baekhyun scoffed. 

 

“i’m a kindergarten teacher, of course it’ll be fine,” chanyeol answered with a dopey grin and baekhyun tacked on a quick, “probably.” junmyeon made a noise of protestation when kris rested a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

 

“they’ll be fine,” he said in front of the two, nodding at the couple before he leaned down to kiss a sleeping jongin’s head. “see, look at them. they’re good boys,” kris said, “you raised them after all.” and junmyeon couldn’t help the swell of affection that arose from the compliment. it was suddenly way too warm for junmyeon, and he coughed, looking away from the smugness on baekhyun’s stupid face and the giant shit-eating grin chanyeol was throwing him. 

 

“okay, then,” junmyeon sighed, “take care of my boys please.” he ruffled tao and jongin’s hair before stepping out of their small bedroom. 

 

baekhyun and chanyeol waved from the doorstep as they watched junmyeon and kris drive away.

 

they immediately turn to look at jongin and tao, whose eyes flew open in excitement. “are they gone?” tao whispered (it’s more like a shout). baekhyun nodded, earning a frenzy of squeals from the kids--chanyeol included. chanyeol clapped his hands together, throwing his head back in laughter. “i cannot believe they bought this.”

 

“do you think papa will notice us not being home?” jongin inquired as baekhyun moved to his closet to grab a couple of sweaters for them to toss on. baekhyun made an assessing face before his nose scrunched up, “nah, we should be fine.”

chanyeol jumped onto tao’s bed, lifting the boy out of his covers and into the air. “are you two ready for an adventure?” 

 

…

 

“you know, i can’t help but have a bad feeling about this,” junmyeon told kris, leaning into the taller of the two for comfort.

 

kris shrugged, humming as he placed his arm over junmyeon’s shoulder to pull him in closer. “i don’t get what there is to be worried about, baekhyun and chanyeol treat our kids like they’re their own.”

 

junmyeon stopped in his tracks, causing kris to scrunch his brows in confusion. before kris could say anything, junmyeon laughed, “ _ our _ kids?” his jaw went slack and the corners of his mouth turned up at kris’ words. 

 

kris’ eyes widened in shock, crimson quickly spreading across his face. he sputtered out apologies, wondering if maybe he’d freaked junmyeon out. kris internally slapped himself,  _ oh my god, you trash ass weakling diva bitch, you fucked up.  _

 

“okay, stop,” junmyeon smiled at him, smoothing out the wrinkles kris got when he furrowed his brows together. “you’re thinking way too hard,” junmyeon tip-toed to press a chaste kiss to kris’ lips. kris’ tense shoulders seemed to loosen under junmyeon’s touch. 

 

“that was probably weird, i’m sorry--”

 

“it wasn’t weird, i thought it was sweet.” junmyeon smiled, and that was enough to ease kris’ worries.

 

they’d only been together a little over a year and a half, so kris felt that his panic was justified, but junmyeon really had him wrapped around his fingers.  

 

they walked hand-in-hand along the street, junmyeon pointing to an ice cream parlor that looked more than a little bit run down, but who was kris to refuse the way junmyeon’s eyes lit up when he asked for a scoop of cherry vanilla. he swore his heart fluttered at the way the ice cream got all over junmyeon’s unsuspecting nose. kris didn’t have the heart to tell him he’d gotten it nearly all over his face, which he would regret later when they were back at junmyeon’s place (“really? i had it all over my face and you didn’t think to tell me?” junmyeon would feign anger and kris would shrug and try his best to contain a grin).  

 

they talked for a while at the ice cream shop, until they finished their dessert. “where to next,  _ hyung _ ?” 

 

kris smirked, “thank you, it’s great to know you’re finally showing some respect.” 

 

“i’m the epitome of respectful, ask anyone,” junmyeon rolled his eyes, scoffing. “anyway, where are we going?”

 

kris nodded at the building ahead of them, straightening his back proudly when junmyeon made a surprised gasp, squeezing kris’ hand a little tighter when he realized exactly where they’re going (and yeah, maybe it was the restaurant that jongdae had offhandedly mentioned to kris being a place junmyeon had always wanted to go to but junmyeon didn’t have to know it was his ex-husband’s suggestion).

 

…

 

they’d been tailing the two for a few hours now, baekhyun shooting kris a myriad of texts asking him how it’s going and when he should whip his dick out before kris sent back a single short, sweet message in return.

 

**[from: krease** **8:13** **pm]**

_ im going to block you now. _

 

unfortunately for kris, you truly couldn’t block baekhyun in person, because the four of them--jongin, tao, chanyeol and of course, the lovely byun baekhyun, already knew how the date was going. 

 

“kris is doing pretty good,” chanyeol cooed, propping his chin up with his hands, his elbows resting against the wooden table of the dimly lit restaurant. tao and jongin were slurping messily at the pasta on their child-sized plates, openly gaping at their dad and his boyfriend across the restaurant. 

 

“good, but not stellar,” baekhyun bit back, eyeing the two as he sent another text to kris telling him  _ now is the perfect moment to whip your dick out, hyung! _

 

the dinner went along smoothly, or as smooth as both kris and junmyeon could possibly be. baekhyun nearly exposed their cover when junmyeon knocked over his glass of wine onto his own lap. junmyeon immediately leaned over to dab (not wipe) the wine off of the grey pants--perhaps hoping that it wouldn’t stain the suit he’d bought kris last month for his birthday--only to lean forward too much, his tie taking a dip into his clam chowder. chanyeol was fucking breaking down next to baekhyun, spitting out the drink he’d been drinking after watching the mess that is the ‘kris and junmyeon’ couple.  

 

when kris and junmyeon left, so did they, trailing indiscreetly after them. 

 

they were in the park now, kris pulling out a picnic blanket to lay across the grass. baekhyun and chanyeol nodded in approval, “smooth, kris,” chanyeol smirked, while baekhyun muttered, assessing the way kris took his blazer off to wrap around junmyeon, “i’ll rate it a 7/10.” kris and junmyeon seemed to be lost in their own world, looking up at the night sky, catching whatever glimpses of stars they could with all the city lights still on. 

 

it was getting late now, baekhyun and chanyeol noted, seeing the kids doze off. they inched away from the bench they were sitting on, while watching junmyeon and kris move to get up from their spots on the grass.

 

they stalked back to the car, buckling the kids up into their carseats when it happened. 

 

kris had backed up into chanyeol’s car. 

 

the boys both screamed, looking around frantically to see what was happening. chanyeol and baekhyun’s eyes widened, “oh no,” chanyeol muttered. 

 

baekhyun’s heart rate was picking up as he watched kris’ figure step out of his car and walk over to the driver seat. 

 

but thank god for tinted windows, because kris’ eyes were narrowed as he pressed his face up against the glass. baekhyun let out a sigh of relief, before junmyeon came out from behind kris, looking directly into baekhyun’s eyes. 

 

“byun baekhyun, we know you’re in there.”

 

_ shit. _

 

…

 

they drove back in silence, after junmyeon shushed baekhyun and told both baekhyun and chanyeol to meet them back at their house. their. as in, junmyeon and kris’ house. shared. it’s shared now, baekhyun smirked. 

 

“so, we’re going to be getting the lecture of our lives,” chanyeol announced awkwardly, as jongin and tao let out their own groans of frustration. “i’ll be honest, your papa is scarier than my own mom and dad.” chanyeol turned to look at both of the boys’ deadpanned faces. 

 

“we know, we live with him,” tao whined, as jongin added, “papa is nice, until you make him upset. but then you just hug him until he’s happy again.”

 

chanyeol smiled at jongin, reaching out to give the kid a pat on the head. baekhyun didn’t miss the look of incredible fondness as chanyeol cooed at the boys, he pretended to gag but his heart was doing crazy backflips at the sight of his husband with babies.

 

…

they pull into the driveway, junmyeon and kris already waiting at the front door like baekhyun’s fucking parents.

 

“we’re gonna talk,” kris said, arms crossed over his chest as if he was some sort of authority figure.

 

jongin and tao were tucked into bed by chanyeol. he came out sporting a lopsided smile, which was wiped off clear his face when he saw the stern look on junmyeon passed him.

 

“you followed us the whole night,” junmyeon stated.

 

chanyeol gasped, his hands coming up to cup both sides of his cheeks in mock indignation, “whaaat? no we--”

 

“chanyeol. shut. up.” 

 

chanyeol’s mouth snapped shut as he looked down at his feet. “sorry,” he murmured under his breath.

 

the pair get lectured for a good twenty minutes, until jongin came out of the bedroom followed by an extremely sleepy tao. “papa, are you guys going to break up?” tao inquired, a worried expression blossoming on his face as jongin’s face began to crumple.

 

kris and junmyeon both objected quickly, looking at each other for some sort of guidance. baekhyun stifled a laugh, but was shot down when kris glared at him. 

 

jongin asked, “then...when are papa and papa-kris gonna get married?” 

 

“next year,” chanyeol said, jokingly. 

 

junmyeon whipped his head to kris, before slapping his boyfriend lightly on the arm. “i can’t believe you told him already!”

 

“yah, i didn’t tell him anything!”

 

baekhyun and chanyeol froze, both startled by the shocking news. “what?? you guys are engaged?” 

 

“shit, did you actually not know?” junmyeon blushed. 

 

kris pinched the bridge of his nose, “oh my god, this is a mess.”

 

chanyeol fainted. 

 

…

 

**one year later**

 

junmyeon looked into the mirror, staring at his reflection. he turned to his side, looking to jongdae for his opinion. “you look incredible.” 

junmyeon chuckled, “thanks, you said that last time.”

 

“and i still mean it now,” jongdae smiled, before turning his head at the knock on the door. 

junmyeon went to open it, letting in an unexpected guest. 

 

he tilted his head to the side to see the cutest ring-bearer in the whole world. “hi there sehun,” he smiled sunnily, and sehun looked up at junmyeon with indifference, “do you know what you’re supposed to do today?” 

 

sehun shook his head, “no.” 

 

“all you have to do is walk down the aisle, don’t worry, jongdae will be there to help.”

 

sehun turned his impassive face toward junmyeon’s ex, waving his hand a little before turning to walk out the room.

 

jongdae tried not to laugh, but he failed, letting out a small chuckle before chanyeol burst through the doors. “it’s time, junmyeon-hyung!”

 

junmyeon had his doubts. who wouldn’t? he’d been fucked over before, but honestly, deep down he knew that no matter what happened with kris, he absolutely wouldn’t regret it. he could never regret loving kris. 

 

he moved down the corridor of the small church to the aisle. 

 

everyone turned to look at him, but he only had eyes on one man. 

 

kris stared back at him, a blinding smile gracing his lips.

 

and he knew everything was going to be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks. wrote this for hana cuhs she did my homework lmfao


End file.
